As the Train Whistles
by burrowedquill
Summary: Ginny Potter has everything a person could want, but there was always someone from her past that she didn't get enough of.


Platform 9 ¾ had been a part of Ginny's life since she was a young girl. She had followed her brothers there for years before getting on the train for the first time when she was eleven. Then for another seven years she took the train back and forth from London to Hogsmeade, never really appreciating the magic of the Platform. Now, with her hair pulled back softly from her face and her Hogwarts uniform exchanged for a simple green dress with an ivory cardigan, Ginny Potter was the epitome of a mother sending her children off to school.

The boys had run off ages ago and Lily hadn't taken long to follow. Ginny stood and watched the waves and the tears from children anxious to get away from their parents and children terrified to leave their parents. Harry was tied up in a meeting at the Ministry, Ron & Hermione had already left and Ginny had a luxurious moment to herself. She leaned against a column and surveyed the scene before her, chuckling a little when a tall boy tripped over his mother's robes.

The mother turned around suddenly and Ginny felt her pulse quicken, strumming against her wrists. It wasn't some nameless witch at all and Ginny's brown eyes fixated on the elegant coal grey robes covering a deep black dress. Pansy's skin was still smooth and cold and her lips lined perfectly with a shade of lipstick Ginny had never been able to figure out. The witch looked over at Ginny and met her gaze. In one wordless moment, the past years played out in Ginny's memory.

" _I don't care what you think, Parkinson."  
_ " _Yes, you do, Weasley."_

 _Pansy's fingers slowly danced up Ginny's arm and Ginny shivered under her touch, her lips parting and heat pooling between her long legs. Never before had she felt such a hunger for another person, let alone another woman. But here they were, hidden away in a rarely used classroom and all Ginny could think about was sliding her hands under Pansy's slightly too short skirt. Her fingers slipped under the hem and Pansy gasped softly._

 _Ginny's lips found Pansy's neck in the dark corner of the library. Her tongue swirled against Pansy's smooth skin and Pansy groaned softly, her hands clutching at Ginny's blouse. The redhead could make her come apart so effortlessly and without pause. Pansy knew it was nothing more than a bit of fun. After all, a girl had to get up to trouble when she still could. And so as Ginny moved to capture her lips, Pansy gave in once again, promising herself that it would be the last time._

 _She was with Harry now, Ginny told herself. She cared for Harry, loved him even. And yet when Pansy had passed her a scrap of parchment earlier that day, the familiar rush of need came over Ginny so violently that she nearly came while reading Pansy's perfect penmanship. "The Prefect's Bathroom. Half past ten." Ginny couldn't eat dinner that evening. Her stomach was in knots, too excited and anxious to have another moment with Pansy. It was the.. oh Merlin, how many times had she come apart for Pansy in the last few years? As the clock struck ten, Ginny could felt her nippens harden. She practically ran to the bathroom, breathless and flushed by the time she arrived. There were few words that night, just weeks before the school year was set to end. Their mouths were far too busy for words. Hours later, Ginny leaned over and softly kissed her lover, nuzzling her neck. "I'll miss you," she whispered. Pansy froze, not knowing how she felt, but she didn't push Ginny away as the Gryffindor slipped between her legs once more. Pansy came harder than she ever had that night, breathlessly moaning Ginny's name over and over again._

" _You said yes then." It wasn't a question. Pansy wasn't surprised that Ginny had accepted Potter's proposal. After all, Ginny was supposed to be with Harry. That is how their story was meant to end. Her hatred for Potter was so intense that Pansy broke the wine glass she was holding and cried out softly. In their room in that lovely Muggle hotel, Pansy watched as a dark crimson stream flowed down to her wrist._

" _Oh, Pansy," Ginny murmured. She captured Pansy's hand in hers and tended to it. "Don't be cross with me," she asked quietly. "It's not as though anyone else is asking," she said. It was Pansy's chance, Ginny thought, to ask her to stay. But Ginny knew that Pansy wouldn't ever… couldn't ever. Their relationship wasn't something they could parade about in public. It was a secret and had been since it began. Turning her mouth to Pansy's wrist, Ginny kissed it softly, tasting the saltiness of her blood. Ginny groaned. Pansy had a way of making her crave darkness and wickedness. She wanted nothing more than to throw Pansy to the bed and fuck her until the witch was screaming._

 _And so.. she did._

 _A dressing room wasn't the place Ginny expected to find herself with Pansy again, but there they were. Naked and stroking each other with such need and desire it was a wonder people hadn't caught them yet. Ginny sucked on Pansy's nipple softly, grinding herself against her lover's hand. Their husbands.. their children.. nothing else existed in the moment except their love for each other. It was a love unspoken, but very much known. Ginny moved her lips to Pansy's ear and whispered. "Again… tonight. I want it again." Pansy nodded in agreement before kissing her darling Gryffindor once more. That night they'd be back in their hotel room, the one they always found themselves in. Pansy pressed a kiss to Ginny's thigh and smiled up at her. "Tomorrow," she demanded quietly._

 _A week went by with the two witches spending their afternoons in that bed. Ginny wanted to feel guilty, but she couldn't. Harry had never made her feel this way, had never made her come with such heat. Pansy was the love of her life and Ginny couldn't say no._

Pansy approached her wordlessly. Words had never been important to the witches. They were women of action and urgency. With a raised eyebrow, Pansy nodded towards a small closet. It wasn't ideal, but there were people everywhere and the idea of shagging her love with so many people nearby nearly sent Ginny over the edge. She nodded, her eyes dark with desire. Pansy smiled and the two of them slipped into the small space.

"It's been two years," Ginny said and pushed Pansy's robes to the floor. "I thought you had stopped wanting me."

Pansy laughed softly, moving her fingers into Ginny's long hair. "I have never stopped wanting you," she promised Ginny. "I never will."

Clothes were shed with care, neither wanting to explain a torn garment to their husbands. Ginny began.. she always was the eager one.. kneeling down in front of Pansy, Ginny's mouth kissed her gently, her tongue seeking out her clit and licking it slowly. Pansy did always love to have attention lavished on her and Ginny was eager to please. "Like this," she whispered, seeking the approval her Pansy would give. "Yes, my pet," Pansy sighed.

Ginny pushed her tongue into Pansy, tasting her once again. That taste.. the sweet center of her beloved.. Ginny could die for just one more taste of Pansy. Her hands gripped Pansy's hips as she licked and kissed and teased. In their urgency, Pansy had forgotten to cast the silencing charms, but the hustle and bustle of the people outside the closet masked her moans and whimpers. Pansy groaned hard, fingers pulling at Ginny's hair as she came, thrusting her hips against Ginny's sweet mouth and moaning for more.

"More, my Lady?"

Oh, that wicked submissive side, Pansy thought with a shiver. She knew Ginny would never act that way towards Potter. No, that was only for her and Pansy delighted in it. "Yes, my love," she said. "Again. I want more."


End file.
